1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mini hole digger and more particularly pertains to digging holes in a variety of depths and sizes with ease of use and practicality with a mini hole digger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hole diggers is known in the prior art. More specifically, hole diggers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of digging holes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,263 to Kejr et al. discloses a soil sample probe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,331 to Burnham discloses a post hole digger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,027 to Brothers discloses a seed planter ground hole manual tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,314 to Leini discloses a planting tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,269 to Charneski discloses a plant hole digger with cylindrical cutter.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a mini hole digger for digging holes in a variety of depths and sizes with ease of use and practicality.
In this respect, the mini hole digger according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of digging holes in a variety of depths and sizes with ease of use and practicality.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved mini hole digger which can be used for digging holes in a variety of depths and sizes with ease of use and practicality. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.